Infos et nouvelle histoire?
by Licorne sur un Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: A vous de voir... :)


**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

Alors pour celles et ceux (?) qui tombent dessus et qui se disent "What The F*ck is this?", eh bien _this is _quelques infos parce que j'ai été trèèèèèès absente sur le site, donc voilà.

Alors, premièrement, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien (oui, vous aviez peur que je sois morte, je le sais, vous tenez beaucoup à moi!) si l'on passe outre les gargouilli du ventre, le mal de tête, le mal de gorge et le rhume. J'espère que vous aussi et j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée (parce que, mine de rien, c'est important ;p).

En parlant de la rentrée, en ce qui me concerne, je suis en Terminale, ce qui signifie (roulement de tambour... !): BAAAAAAAC! (oui, je l'écris en majuscule, je sais que ça t'énerve Léa 8D) et j'ai donc repris le rythme de geekage de l'année dernière: je ne vais sur l'ordi que le week end.

Maintenant, passons à ce qui vous intéresse le plus (du moins j'espère), les fanfictions. Tout d'abord, les OS de James/Lily. Ce n'est pas fini, j'en ai encore quelques un en réserve, que je n'ai hélas, pas écris, mais ça ne saurait tardé (Rendons hommage à mes trente minutes de bus le matin qui me permettent de lire la premier Tome de GoT ou d'écrire sur mon traitement de texte que j'ai de tout mon coeuuuuuuur). Donc bon, pour ceux qui veulent les autres OS, attendez, ça viendra quand ça viendra ;)

Concernant ladite "_nouvelle histoire_" donc fait référence le titre, c'est une fiction donc j'ai pondu quatre chapitres. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la protagoniste (ce mot me fait penser à l'espagnol... Ew.) s'appelle Billie Grim, que ça se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (encore :3) et que je ne sais pas du tout si elle finira avec quelqu'un, ni même si elle sera encore en vie à la fin de la fiction (je suis une sadique... Je me remets pas de GoT je crois... - Oh Léa, pardonne moi de t'avoir spoilé ça... xD -) Euuuh... Où en étais-je? Ah oui, l'histoire! Cette fois, j'ai vraiment essayé de me fier aux personnages de JKR, je veux dire, leur façon de faire, de parler ect... Par exemple: dans le pire souvenir de Rogue dans HP5, James se met bien plus en avant que Sirius, surtout quand Lily est là... Je parie que vous comprenez plus rien à mon charabia et que je suis devenue une prof de philo là x).

Dîtes moi juste si ça vous plairait d'avoir une nouvelle fiction sur le site :) (Je vous en sert un petit bout pour voir? Aller, voilà... Oh avant: **Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Billie Grim qui est à moi quoique je doute qu'elle apparaisse dans l'extrait...**)

_"L'horloge de grand-mère présente dans le salon avait fait retentir les douze coups de minuits. Assit par terre dans sa chambre, l'oreille contre sa porte, Sirius Black essayait de savoir si toute sa famille était bien couchée. Ce soir, comme à son habitude, il voulait partir de cette maison, s'échapper des sangs-pur qui se trouvait être sa famille. Bien sur, Kreattur risquait de le voir, mais il suffisait de l'obliger à ne rien dire pour obtenir son silence. Et même si l'Elfe ne respectait que très peu Sirius Black, jamais il ne chercherait à désobeir à l'un de ses maîtres. _

_Après avoir entendu la porte du bout du couloir qui menait à la chambre de ses parents claquer, Sirius sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il commença a descendre l'escaliers en enjambant la troisième marche qui grinçait dès qu'on posait un orteil dessus. Arrivé dans le hall, il longea le couloir sous les yeux des Elfes de maisons empaillés et accroché aux murs et tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée._

_-Où crois-tu aller comme ça?_

_Sirius sursauta et se retourna. Son père se tenait à quelques pas de lui, une vieille ceinture à la main. Sirius voulu sortir avant que son père le retienne mais Orion Black était rapide et bien plus fort que son fils. Il l'attrapa et l'emmena dans le salon._

_-Tu es un Black, Sirius, et un Black quoi qu'il arrive restera toujours pur. Hors de question que tu sorte sauter la première Moldue que tu croiseras._

_-Je ne suis pas comme vous, répliqua Sirius._

_Sa parole lui fit gagner une claque magistrale. La joue en feu, Sirius essayait de rester impassible._

_-Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin, fils, et déjà tu dois payer pour tout ce que tu as osé faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_À quelques kilomètres de là, dans un quartier huppé de Londres, c'est encore ensomeillée que Billie Grim buvait un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine, loin d'imaginer l'atroce souffrance qu'endurait Sirius. _

_Une fois son verre fini, elle retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha entre ses draps couleur parme. Elle se rendormie en quelques minutes. C'est une heure plus tard que des tapotements à sa fenêtre la réveillèrent. Elle grogna, se retourna dans son lit en espérant que les idiots qui avaient décidé de troubler son sommeil s'en iraient vite. Mais les tapotements continuaient et Billie du se lever. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, bien décidée à dire sa façon de penser à ces pauvres gosses qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur nuit. Mais contre toute attente, il n'y avait qu'une personne au pied de l'immeuble. C'était d'ailleurs une silouhette bien familière... Billie se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil et se pencha en avant pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne. Elle en fut sûre quand elle reçue un petit caillou en plein front une seule personne pouvait avoir l'esprit trop lent pour comprendre que la fenêtre qu'il visait était ouverte_._"_

Eh bah si, elle apparait ._. Bref, si vous aimez, je la mets en ligne :)

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, je vous évite le blabla habituel qui risque de se tourner vers Games Of Throne (très bonne série au passage :3)

Et je vous laisse reviewer!

Bisous les gens, Je love you!

En fait, vous aimez Nirvana? Vous aimez le violloncelle? J'adore vraiment cette cover, je la passe en boucle! (sans espaces ;) www. youtube watch?v=jS826PwLHdQ&hd=1


End file.
